Ninjago: bk2 - Rise of the Snakes
by HailsStorm
Summary: With the land at peace after Garmadon's sudden disappearance from the Underworld, the Ninja have been free to do as they please - Including starting a squabble over the Green Ninja Prophecy. But when the Serpentine are released from their tombs, chaos ensues and now the five Ninja need to find the Fang Blades before Pythor, all while attempting to unlock their true potential.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Oh, my gosh. Is this the second book? Hell yeah it is! This prologue is a continuation of the first prologue from the first book. If you need to read the prologue there as a refresher, be my guest.  
**

* * *

 _These five warriors, after protecting the land from darkness, returned home. Although solemn in their failed attempts to apprehend the White Prince's brother, they were satisfied that their land was at peace. They were free, for the time being, to relax and be careless. However, their mistake of having a lack of caution would only come back to haunt them.  
_

 _See, not long after the White King created the land, his counterpart, the Black King, created the creatures. Humans and mystical beings; plants and animals; each of them filled with their own special touch. One species of these creatures were known as Serpentine. Serpent-like beasts with supernatural abilities, as well as capabilities of language and communication, transport, and technological superiority. They were the ultimate species._

 _However, the Serpentine soon clashed with the humans, and war broke out. Luckily, the humans stood their own as they were blessed with the abilities of the White King. The Black King, enraged, built up the Serpentine's arsenal to teach a lesson to the White King. Soon, the Serpentine were distinguishable through both physical and supernatural characteristics. They split themselves up into five tribes._

 _The Hypnobrai; Although they have a lack of strength compared to their four brother tribes, they make up for such lack with their lithe bodies and swiftness. They are known as the quickest of the Serpentine, and the most feared for their hypnotic capacity. They managed to control many of the opposing side's warriors with just a little mind play and simple, alluring words which caused betrayal and conflict among the humans._

 _The Fangpyre; They may not have been the strongest or the fastest, but they were feared for their massive amount in numbers. They were noted as the biggest tribe and could convert any human, animal, or creature to their will simply with their venomous, vampire-like bite. Many a human fell ill to their toxins, and had no choice but to become Serpentine along side the snakes. The Bite of the Fanpyre became infamous in the war.  
_

 _The Venomari; Ranked third strongest with strength aptitude paired with the saliva glands that mixed with hallucinatory venom. They were feared for the hallucinogen that fogged one's judgement and perception. It was considered dangerous to be around, and many warriors fell to victim to the Venomari spit were almost always killed in action afterwards. No pity could a Venomari ever muster up against a human. They were dangerous.  
_

 _The Constrictai; With their extreme labor-intensive power and aptness for weaponry paired with their mastery in burrowing underground in mere seconds before any elemental master could ever catch them, were lethal traits that would result in the downfall of many warriors. Their sharp claws, heavily muscled structure, and sharp night vision could allow for expert sneak attacks when the elemental masters thought themselves at peace._

 _The Anacondrai; The most feared Serpentine of all. With a scaly exterior that no weapon could pierce, their defense matched the strongest; with their exceptional physical prowess, their fists and claws made perfect weapons; they were hardly in need of any spears, swords, or blunt objects. Their intelligence went unmatched and they were master strategists with the quick thinking skills that could alter a plan last second that allowed them victory over every battle. They were the mightiest and most feared of the Serpentine. They spared no mercy to any of the fallen warriors which opposed them._

 _However, if it hadn't been for the Serpentine's lack of tranquility and truce between the five tribes and a simple lieutenant's genius idea to seal away the Serpentine into five separate using many magical charming flutes, the war would've been lost to the elemental masters._

 _These many warriors were great in their abilities to never quit under any pressure; to have sparks of madness; split second decision making accomplishments. This is why the White King's soldiers always defeated their enemies. No matter the sacrifices._

 _Now... if only their descendants could do the same._

* * *

"Remind me again why we're here." Kai hissed to his partner as he held the torch forward in the dank, dark, corridor. The tall, towering ceiling was dotted with stalactites, whilst the ground with stalagmites. Kai honestly wanted to leave. Why he agreed to this in the first place was a mystery entirely.

"You know, I forgot why we're here, Kai." Silver whispered back with a sarcastic taint. She crept forward, leading the way. "How about you think back to the four times I've already told you and remind us both?"

"Shut it, Silver!" Kai snapped. "Jeez. Normally I wouldn't consider what could possibly go wrong when doing something as dumb as this, but around you I'm getting second thoughts on this plan. Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Because Sensei said 'no' and I didn't listen." Silver answered. "That and Zane got too technical on the consequences; Jay would rather stay in the safety of his own lab of stupid inventions; and Cole wasn't even paying attention when I literally shouted my plan out loud. You were the only one available."

"I didn't take you for a trouble maker." Kai raised an eyebrow in questioning. "Your a Sensei's pet. You never break rules."

Silver snorted and had to slap a hand over her mouth to keep from snickering to loudly.

"I'm the exact opposite of a Sensei's pet." Silver responded, turning to Kai with an incredulous look. She whipped her long, blonde braid behind her so it would whip Kai in the face. Fortunately for him, Kai saw it coming and dodged by mere inches; He had grown used to Silver's lengthy hair. "Trust me. When we're not saving the world from Lord Garmadon I'm more apt to get you in trouble than you are to get yourself in trouble."

"Fantastic." Kai muttered. He stared at her long hair for a moment, then sighed. "Why don't you pin that up? What happens when it gets snagged on a stalagmite?"

"Good idea." Silver complied, pulled a pin from God knows where (hammerspace) and tied her long braid into a short, messy bun.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, seriously, why do you want to do this?" Kai queried as the duo wandered into a large, echoing cavern. "You know, besides feeling left out as the only Ninja among us that doesn't have a dragon to ride?"

"Because I don't want to have to ride on yours or any of the others' dragons anymore." Silver's voice echoed around the cave; bouncing off the walls. "I know I'm a burden because I can hear Jay grumbling about having to carry me. It's inefficient and annoying."

"Fair enough." Kai shrugged. "But if we're here searching for a sky dragon, wouldn't it be in a place like, oh, I don't know, the sky? Not in a cave a hundred miles from the Monastery. I would've thought it was going to be farther away."

"Okay, first off, this cave is a 150 miles away from the monastery if you're looking for a more accurate distance." Silver corrected. She and Kai scouted their surroundings in the spacious cavern. "Second. This cave is hidden away in an incredibly high mountain about three miles high. That's like 16,000 feet high or somewhere around there. By the way, who said a sky dragon couldn't hide in a cave? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you'd think a sky dragon would like sunshine and wind." Kai retorted. "Not dank caves that reek of earth and stale water."

"Maybe it likes the dark. I like the dark. Haven't you ever played night games?" Silver asked. "Besides. Not all dragons have an incredible temple to slumber in and an amazing golden weapon to protect like yours."

"Point taken."

"Okay." Silver cooed. "Here, dragon. Here, boy; or girl. Whichever one you are-"

Silver cut herself off, and she could hear Kai's breath hitch from right next to her. A wisp of cold air breezed against the wind and fire Ninja's backs, and they froze. Slowly, they turned to the source to find a slim and large wyvern head poking into the light of Kai's torch. It's silvery scales glittered in the light, and it's piercing blue eyes studied the intruders with an intimidating stare.

"Hey, Silver?" Kai inquired nervously. "Would that be your wind dragon?"

"Yeah. That would be my wind dragon." Silver cringed. Both she and Kai stepped backwards a little; making no sudden movements. "Run?"

The sky dragon huffed, which blew out Kai's torch. This left the three figures; two Ninja and one dragon, to be consumed in darkness. The dragon roared to the ceiling, it's blue eyes still visible in inky blackness.

"Run." Kai confirmed.

Screams tore out of the throats of the two Ninja as they sprinted down the corridor. The sky dragon chased them til the Ninja reached the light of the cliffs. In their fear, neither Kai or Silver managed to stop in time enough before they toppled off a ledge. If the sky dragon could have knit her eyebrows together in befuddlement. She had to be assuming that these intruders were complete idiots. That was until another fierce roar ripped through the air, stopping the sky dragon before she could turn back to her home. The fire dragon, which Kai had dubbed with the name Flame, was carrying both a disheveled and raggedly breathing Kai and Silver on his back. Both Ninja took a moment to catch their breath as Flame and the sky dragon verbally sparred with growls and snarling howls.

Eventually, they landed back at the cliffs with the sky dragon being more submissive than she had been a few moments ago. Silver let herself off of Flame's back and approached the wind dragon with a newly refined caution. Kai watched not far behind in hopes to pull Silver back in case the wind dragon made another attempt to attack. However, Silver's soft cooing seemed to tame the beast, which finally allowing Silver onto her back.

"Yes." Silver seemed excited at the pair of dragons took off into the sky. They soared around each other, dancing in the blue, blue atmosphere until Silver was comfortable on the sky dragon's back. Even if it was bare back. Kai smiled as Silver cheered when the sky dragon looped into the air in a daring maneuver.

Upon reaching the dragon keep built into Mountain of Impossible height - which was also home to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Silver landed in the fifth and vacant keep. She hopped off as Kai joined her after landing his own dragon. Silver smiled gratefully and with assistance from Kai and little struggle on the sky dragon's part, they saddled the gorgeous wyvern with custom made riding gear. Eventually the sky dragon laid down peacefully, allowing Silver to stroke her snout. Curiosity filled Kai, and finally he asked.

"So what are you gonna name her?" He asked.

"I was thinking: Gale." Silver answered as she tended to the sky dragon's needs.

"Gale?" Kai gave his partner a look that almost screamed 'are you serious?' With the shake of a head, Kai raised his hands in confusion. "That doesn't even sound elemental. Why that name?"

Silver scoffed and glared at Kai.

"I'll have you know, _Kai_ , that Gale _does_ sound very elemental." Silver retorted. "It means a strong wind; and in meteorology it's term for describing a wind force between seven and ten on the Beaufort scale-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kai moved his hands in a yapping gesture to show Silver he was annoyed. "I get it. Strong wind. Whatever."

"You are correct, Silver"

The duo turned to Sensei Wu, who had entered the dragon keep. The rest of the team (Jay, Cole, and Zane) followed closely behind; in awe of Silver's new companion. "Gale does in fact suit the sky dragon. It is a very beautiful name. I congratulate you on making a new friend. However, I cannot ignore the fact that you went behind my back to do so. Especially after I said 'no.' Of course I'm beginning to wonder if no and yes both mean yes to you, Silver."

Gale roared a bit, and by the pattern of said sky dragon's huffs, Silver figured Gale was laughing at her.

"Shut up, you mangy reptile!" Silver snapped.

"And since you dragged Kai into this mess," Wu ignored Silver and Gale's verbal altercation. "you can both share in the punishment."

"What?" Kai exclaimed, jaw dropping.

"Training only. For two weeks. No free time." Wu sentenced. "Maybe then you'll learn your lesson about disobeying my orders."

Sensei Wu left the dragon keep, leaving Kai and Silver alone with their teammates.

"Wow." Cole clapped his hands sardonically. "Fantastic job, guys. Really."

Silver shrugged. Kai was dumbfounded with her lack of seriousness with this punishment.

"Eh. I've had worse." Silver placed one hand on her hip. "It was SO worth it."


	2. Chapter 1: On Your Feet

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Let's do this. All feedback is appreciated. Feel free to leave a review so I know what to change or improve.  
**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Ninjago:**_

 _Long before time had a name, the first Spinjitzu Master created Ninjago using four elemental weapons.  
_

 _But when he passed, a dark presence sought out to collect them all: Lord Garmadon._

 _So I, Sensei Wu, his brother, sought out to find four Ninja to collect them first._

 _Kai: The Master of Fire. With flames and a temper so hot that with proper training he could could melt even steel._

 _Jay: The Master of Lightning. With speed so fast and endurance so great, he has the potential to control lightning storms._

 _Silver: The Master of Wind. So agile and lithe that the wind carries her wherever she pleases. She could tame roaring winds._

 _Zane: With a coolness under pressure and intellect that puts him at an advantage, he could possibly freeze even an erupting volcano._

 _Cole: Who's rock hard will, leadership, and connection to the Earth could cause thundering earthquakes as it is in his very nature._

* * *

Sensei Wu meditated in peace, where took part in listening to his students training. He sat before the spirit smoke, a burning incense that allowed him to see things that others could not. The ability of premonition.

"Fire strike!" Kai's voice resonated into Sensei Wu's room, causing him to open his eyes in curiosity. _So soon? He couldn't have discovered such power after such a short amount of time._ "Oh, my gosh, is that greatest move you've ever seen?"

"Stop trying to do it yourself." Cole's voice came next. "We need to attack as a team."

Sensei Wu stood from the smoke, and went to peer into the training area outside. To his surprise, the training course was not in use. It was completely idle and unused since the battle against Lord Garmadon. But the Sensei could've sworn- oh wait. No. Never mind. He knew exactly what they were doing.

"Zane, why are you wasting your special attack on me?" Jay whined from within the game room. "You have to save it!"

Sensei shook his head and wandered down a separate hall to the game room the Ninja had decided to become at home in. He slid open the door to hear Jay and Zane going at it. Jay kind of loudly, and Zane rather intelligently. The other three Ninja ignored them and continued their attack on the boss monster on the screen. Silver smiled and cheered on the others, while the four boys played the game.

The game room was a mess. There were strewn about pizza boxes and the golden weapons laid lazily near their owners. Sensei Wu could pick up the strong scent of oil misting the room in it's clouding stench.

"Fantastic. I'm out of lives." Jay snarled.

"But the lesson lives on," Zane countered. "and I am getting the hang of it. "

There was an excited shout from Kai and Silver. The Ninja were so engrossed in their video game that they didn't even notice Sensei Wu go stealthily past them (in front of the screen, mind you).

"Okay, now!" Cole gave the cue and the others roared in excitement that the boss was down to ten HP from it's former 1000. Now Nine HP. Five HP. One more hit point! At that moment the screen switched off to a black, blank space.

"What? What happened!" Jay stared at the screen with his jaw dropped in disbelief. Sensei Wu held up the plug to the game console to show his actions. This elicited multiple groans from all five of his students.

"It was just getting good." Silver protested.

"It took us three hours to get there!" Cole exclaimed.

"Why would you do that?" Jay hissed at his teacher angrily. "Why?"

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu." Sensei Wu explained. He felt a pang of disappointment for his students lack of action to prepare for that battle. Seeing them in such a state, he wondered what had happened along the way to creating this generation act so calm and relaxed despite the lord of evil still being at large.

"But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." Zane was the first to speak up. Jay soon followed up in agreement.

"Yeah, peace is boring." He argued. "There's no one to save. There's nothing to do."

"He makes an excellent point, Sensei." Silver nodded her head.

"Silver." Wu shook his head in disapproval. "I've trained you years longer than these boys. You of all people know that training is essential. Especially since you've been out of the game for over a year."

Silver pursed her lips, knowing that Sensei beat her in this round of word disputing.

"We can train tomorrow." Cole laid down on the ground lackadaisically with his arms folded behind his head.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Sensei Wu started the beginning of one of his lessons.

"Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow," Cole trailed off with a slice of pizza in his hand. His interpretation of the lesson left Wu on the opposite end of amused. "so if that's the case..."

Wu wasted no time in kicking the slice from Cole's hand hard enough that it landed in the hallway. Cole grumbled with an annoyed expression as he rubbed his hand from the sudden force that hit it to kneed discomfort away.

"No pizza for you." Sensei Wu said punishingly. "In order to reach your full potential, you must train."

Kai, having heard this lecture about true potential before and what not, spoke up.

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation?" Kai gestured his hands in whirling motion. "I thought that was pretty insane."

"Oh." Sensei Wu sighed, shaking his head again. He gazed around at his students. "You four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you have to yet to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your golden weapons hold."

"You wanna talk secret powers?" Cole started on a disrespectful note as he wielded the Scythe of Quakes. "Check this out."

He maneuvered the golden scythe to plug the console back in. The TV flipped back on, revealing the title screen of the game and music started pouring out of the speakers. His male teammates each grabbed a controller and cheered eagerly with Cole's smart Alec move. Sensei Wu stroked his beard in a soothing manner as he coped with the unpreparedness of his students. Zane quickly picked up on his teacher's unease.

"Don't worry, master." He said soothingly. "We will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns."

Unfortunately contradictory was a frequent visitor within the Monastery of Spinjitzu today. Nya came bursting into the game room, panic tainting her voice as she spoke rapidly.

"Guys! Lord Garmadon, he's returned!" Nya took a deep breath before choking out the last of her sentence. She didn't even notice when Sensei Wu froze; fearing for his students. "He was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village!"

The Ninja scrambled to get out the door; tripping over each other as they made clumsy moves for their weapons and gear. Nya folded her arms disapprovingly, snatched up the Nunchucks of Lightning for Jay who had just finished lacing up his combat boots, and handed them over to the Blue Ninja.

"T-thanks! Uh..." Jay trailed off, then snapped back into reality from la-la land when Nya yelled at him.

"Hurry!"

"Okay!"

Jay trailed the other four out the door as fast as he could, and the team, high on adrenaline, were at the Dragon Keep in seconds. They opened the doors and were climbing onto their dragons; albeit clumsily and lacking grace. Cole dropped his scythe while hopping onto Rocky; Jay literally bounced off of Wisp's head after leaping too far. This resulted in waking up the lightning dragon who shot him a look of 'are you kidding me?' The Ninja were soon followed by Sensei Wu and Nya, the latter of which went to aid her brother. She looked at Kai longingly as he jumped onto Flame's back.

"Can I help?" Nya asked hopefully.

"Sorry, sis, where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the Ninja." Kai spoke firmly in denial. But as he went to grab the reigns for Flame, he turned to his sister sheepishly upon realization that he couldn't reach them. "Uh... Uh, a little help? Heh."

Nya, with an annoyed expression, handed Kai the reigns.

With that last move the five dragons took off into the sky with their respective owners steering them in the direction of Jamanakai village.

Still at the dragon keep, Nya stood by Sensei with a curious gaze on the elder man.

"Will they ever reach their full potential?" She asked.

"In time." Sensei Wu hummed as he started towards the stairs with his staff in hand. "Maybe a long time, but in time."

* * *

The elemental dragons soared through the vast sky. The cold wind blew in Ninja's faces and made their eyes sting with it's frosty bite.

"Just like old times, eh, Rocky?" Cole asked his dragon companion. Rocky grunted in response.

"You mean when you were drop dead afraid of dragons and screamed like a little girl whenever Rocky got close?" Silver asked with a snarky tint. A roguish spark made her eyes gleam mischievously. "Oh, yeah. Just like old times."

Cole turned to her and snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you, Silver."

The Wind Ninja only smirked underneath mask.

However, the topic that had been weighing at the back of their heads couldn't be avoided forever. It had been three months since their battle with Skulkin, and they had hardly done anything physical with their bodies in between that time and now. The subject couldn't be avoided any longer, and it had to be said by someone and at sometime. So the first one to speak up about how wise their sensei really is had to say something before their supposed second clash against the lord of darkness.

"You guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?"

Wisp - Jay's dragon - increased speed to match it's wing beat with Kai's dragon. He raised an eyebrow and spoke.

"He may be onto something." Jay answered. He detached the Nunchucks of Lightning from the belt tied around his hip and waved them around curiously. "I mean, ever since we got these golden weapons, it's not like we've ever had to use them. I wonder what they do."

Zane steered his dragon - Shard - to join in on the conversation.

"I, for one, look forward to the future." Zane said wisely. He thought back to the battle against Lord Garmadon all those months ago. Although three months seemed like a short time, it occurred to Zane that perhaps spending all his time goofing off had not been a smart choice. How powerful Lord Garmadon could've grown in the space between the time the lord of darkness escaped through a vortex to God knows where and now as they, the Ninja, were flying their dragons at top speed to Jamanakai village. "If there is more for us to accomplish, let it be."

"I agree with you, Zane." Silver nodded her head as she struggled to tie her braid up so her golden locks would be out of the way. When she finished, she held out her hand where an orb of condensed air balanced on the palm of her glove. "Yeah, sure. I can do a little bit. But I'm not nearly as strong as I'd like to be. Especially since you all have golden weapons. This battle against Lord Garmadon could prove to be effective in strengthening our physical prowess as well as elemental abilities."

"I don't know about you," Cole pointed to his group, then punched the center of his hand in a threatening manner; despite his voice taint giving away anxious excitement. "but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon? I've been looking forward to trying out some new Spinjitzu moves. This could be the perfect opportunity."

Jay laughed, feeling his psyche get fired up. His very being buzzed with an elated manner.

"Race you there?" He shouted out. He tussled Wisp's reigns, who jolted forward. He was quickly followed close being by Flame and Gale, and rearing in the back: Shard and Rocky. They spiraled in the sky, and brushed past mountain tops over a blanket of fluffy clouds. Jay glanced out at Kai and Silver momentarily to see they were focused on getting the other to let up in their attempts to go faster.

Kai squinted in hopes to be the first one to find Jamanakai village. To his fortune, and excellent vision, he found the small settlement which was perched upon a mountain of its own.

"Jamanakai Village." Kai whispered. He shot a look at his teammates, then whipped Flame's reigns as he shouted out- "First Ninja there wins!"

The five dragons caught each others' draft and banked left to Jamanakai Village. They dived downward, cascading to the rock below. Their dragons hit the breaks and their claws scraped against the ground. Jay hit the ground at nearly the same time as everyone else.

"Ha! I was first!" Kai jumped up with his hands in the air.

"No!" Jay begged to differ. "No one was faster than me."

"Wrong!" Silver popped up. "I beat you all! Dragon racing champion over here!"

"My feet were down before yours." Cole motioned to the earth below him.

"You are all disillusioned." Zane claimed calmly. "It was clearly me."

Before more thoughts could be expressed on who beat, multiple loud screams from innocent civilians erupted from the nearby village. Pedestrians of every kind could be seen taking cover in houses and shops as they slammed doors and windows in hopes to stay safe from Lord Garmadon. Near the village center a dark shadow could be seen looming over the fountain that allowed Jamanakai Village to stay self-sustained.

The Ninja dashed up to the village, and readied their weapons. Although Silver had no Golden Weapon to call her own, she stayed in a fighting stance with a pair of sais in hand anyway. Kai's breath hitched in his throat as he could hear Garmadon's howling cackle echo in his ears. The reminder from the Temple of Fire was almost too much; almost enough to make him turn back. Instead, he grit his teeth and hissed to his teammates.

"Stay sharp, fellas." Kai encouraged. "Whatever happens, never let your guard down."

"It is I!" A squeaky voice screamed out. At that moment, Kai felt his spirits drop. That didn't sound like Lord Garmadon. The personage was close to that identity though. "Lloyd Garmadon!"

A small boy, of maybe age nine or ten, showed himself from behind the fountain. The boy - Lloyd apparently - wore entirely black for the exception of the green five patched to his dark hoody. A violet sash was tied around his waist, and painted over the chest area of his clothes was a ribcage pattern; as if it mean to resemble a Skulkin warrior from the Underworld. Poking out from the top of his head, thin blond strands of hair were barely visible. His eyes were a sea of red scarlet, much like Lord Garmadon's. His pathetic evil laugh failed to scare a single soul.

Silver was the first to remove her hood, and contradicting Kai's earlier statement, she let her guard down. Eyebrows knit together in bemusement, she spoke the first word on every Ninja's mind.

"What?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Halfway through writing this, I almost deleted half of the chapter. I nearly screamed.**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.**

 **~Hails**


	3. Chapter 2: Lloyd Garmadon

"I demand all the candy in town, or else!" Lloyd exclaimed. Despite his best attempts, the poor kid didn't even sound a hair's width of threatening.

"Lloyd Garmadon?" Jay questioned and tilted his head with an incredulous look on his face; although hidden by his Ninja mask. He looked over to his teammates for an answer to his question in hopes they could ease his complete and utter confusion. "I thought we were gonna face _Lord Garmadon._ " Jay continued on, putting emphasis on the lord of darkness' given name.

Cole sighed.

"It's his son." Cole told the Blue Ninja. "Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again."

"Dare I ask how you know that?" Silver queried as she shot Cole a look.

"I've met the brat a few times." Cole folded his arms. "I will tell you it wasn't pleasant. That's all there is to say on the matter."

"Great." Silver muttered. She dragged a hand down her face. "Just what we need. Especially after all that getting psyched up for another REAL battle."

"Yeah," Cole agreed. He marched forward, his teammates in tow. He punched the air a few times to add significance to his next words. "and to think we could have been doing Spinjitzu already."

Lloyd, now formerly introduced as Lord Garmadon's son, seemed to lose any confidence he had built up in pint-size person. He stood four and half feet tall, shuffled his high-top; sneaker-clad feet, then tried again. However, as the villagers gathered around him, he couldn't help but feel several pairs of eyes on him -boring into him - in a disbelieving manner. The villagers looked relieved; humored even. None of this was going according to plan.

"Uh, give me your candy!" Lloyd screeched and tossed his hands into the air. "Or else I'll release the Serpentine on you!"

The villagers jeered in response. The Ninja joined them silently, not saying a word about this misdemeanor.

Lloyd tried to project fear, only for it backfire when his plan to launch rubber snakes into the crowd only resulted in multiple rocks, pebbles, and even garbage of the like to be tossed at him. He dodged a few, frowned when one hit his head, and growled angrily at the villagers.

"Unh! No, wait!" Lloyd exclaimed as he tossed the lid to his can-o-snakes prank on the dirt ground. "I asked for candy, not vegetables. I hate vegetables!"

Standing next to his teammates, Kai scooped up a nearby green, toy serpent and waved it around as if to test it for realism. Upon figuring out it held no threat, Kai shook his head with a deep, deep sigh. He wasn't the only one to be doing that. Silver took the snake from Kai for a moment, examined it, then returned it Kai's hands after thoroughly discovering the same thing he had. The serpent was useless.

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than use and old bedtime story to scare people." Kai concluded as he slung-shot the rubber snake to another part of the village. Cole followed it with his eyes, then glared at Kai in disapproval. The Fire Ninja didn't even flinch.

"The Serpentine are real, Kai." Zane chided. "They are not something to joke about."

"Serpentine? Real?" Kai asked in an unbelieving tone. "We're talking about the ancient race of snake people who once ruled Ninjago, and were supposedly locked underground?"

"Uh, sealed in five different tombs to separate the warring tribes and ensure they don't unify to exact their revenge upon those who put them there." Jay whimpered fearfully as he gestured to the air in five different spots to represent the five species.

"It was old wives' tale," Kai pointed out. "to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong."

"Yeah, a real one." Silver interjected. "This may sound dumb, but again with the stories from Sensei Wu. He was alive during the Serpentine Wars. He knows all about it and will say the same exact thing everyone else here is telling you. That the Serpentine are real, and you shouldn't take that _old wives' tale_ lightly. It's a serious matter."

"But don't you think it's a little suspicious no one's ever found one of their tombs?" Kai argued.

"That's because you'd be a fool to look for one." Cole shut down Kai's point, then lead his team over to take care of the brat causing mayhem in Jamanakai village. "If there was anything I hated more than dragons, it was snakes. Rubber or not."

Cole reached forward and yanked Lloyd so the boy was slung over his shoulder lazily. Lloyd writhed in Cole's grasp, who didn't let up. "Nothing to see here." Cole announced the crowd and carried the young boy past his teammates and down a random street. The Earth Ninja looked around, hoping to find a suitable punishment.

"Bow down to me or suffer my wrath!" Lloyd screeched from Cole's shoulder. He pounded his tiny fists against against Cole's back, who pretended to not even notice Lloyd's determination to escape. Cole continued sweeping the area for something he could busy the kid with, and fortunately found one just as his teammates began to consider the same thing. Lloyd, on the other hand, was having none of this. "I'll give you to count of three. One, two..."

Lloyd lifted his head and glared at the Fire Ninja who suggested something.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kai asked as Lloyd's scarlet eyes narrowed threateningly. For a moment Kai faltered as he remembered that was the same shade of eyes Lord Garmadon had. But then Kai recalled that Lloyd was also only eight or nine at youngest, and the worst a brat like him could inflict would be intense screaming and empty threats. "Spank him?

"Two and a half!"

* * *

Lloyd shouted and thrashed on the flagpole where Cole had hung him seconds prior. He reached back to unsnap his cloak from the storefront. The sign was appropriately, yet still publicly humiliatingly, painted a bright yellow to attract attention and labeled in blocky letters: Tod Baby. Lloyd grit his teeth in frustration as he lashed out multiple times in failed attempts to free himself from humiliation's dreaded clutches. But his desperate endeavor to end his almighty shame and indignity was to no avail. Garmadon's kid wouldn't ever live this moment down. So instead, he made the most of it.

"You just made me your nemesis!" Lloyd declared. "Mark my words, you'll pay for this!"

Due to the ridiculousness of the entire ordeal, the five Ninja, who were entirely the opposite of Lloyd's position, burst into hysterical laughter. The villagers, happening to be in the same position, also took it upon themselves to laugh. They tossed insults and giggled and snorted; finding Lloyd's misfortune entirely amusing. They enjoyed this to the fullest extent and automatically assumed that this is what happens to a kid who acts out in society. Parents take note: the threat of public mortification is how you get your kids to behave.

The first one to end his laughing fit was Zane, who stepped forward with a bit of money and bought all the candy at the a la carte and handed off the sweets to his teammates. A lollipop for Cole; cotton candy for Jay; for Silver a few bits of chocolate; The last little bit went to Kai and Zane who held an assortment of taffies and small suckers in their hands.

"Next time, try paying for your candy." Cole advised as he fit the medium lollipop sucker into his mouth.

"Money might not buy happiness," Silver commented; chewing chocolate as she went. "but it can buy sweet things. That's your key."

"Crime doesn't pay, *Shōnen." Kai shouted up to the squirming troublemaker. "You can take that to the bank."

"Mm, cotton candy." Jay hummed as tore a piece of fluff from the cone.

In response, Lloyd growled incoherently and wriggled around more, shaking a fist angrily. He'd have his revenge.

Oh, yes. No one gets away with disgracing Lloyd Garmadon without a price.

The Ninja would pay sorely for their mistakes.

* * *

Kai sauntered over to Flame's underside and adjusted his bag. Upon being sure it was secure on Flame's carrier, he attempted to leap back onto Flame's back, only for his foot to snag on the strap and round cylinder to go tumbling out of the bag. It landed on the rocky earth with a clatter, almost getting wet with the melted snow that topped Jamanakai village's high altitude. Before going any further, Zane scooped up the object and examined it. Kai, in curiosity, leaped down to see what fell out of his person.

"Huh?" He inquired. He took the object from Zane's hands. Upon doing so, he found it was a scroll. "I don't remember putting that here."

"That is Sensei's bag." Zane pointed out helpfully. "You must have accidentally took it in the rush."

Jay and Silver found this discovery puzzling worthy, and joined the other two to get a closer look. They gathered around as Kai unfurled the parchment.

"What is it?" Jay asked.

"It's a scroll, windbag." Kai insulted. This left Jay highly miffed.

"Correction. I'm zaptrap. Silver is windbag." Jay commented. Silver made a face that displayed protest and warning if he went any further. "Besides, I _know_ it's a scroll. But what does it say? It's written in chicken scratch."

"Not chicken scratch." Zane corrected. "The ancient language of our ancestors."

Kai turned to the Ice Ninja with a start.

"Can you read it?" He asked.

"Well, I can try." Zane answered. He felt unsure in his position of translating Ancient Ninjean. The task would be tricky at best. Zane narrowed his eyes, and pointed to a marking on the page. "This symbol means 'prophecy'"

"Prophecy?" Silver asked shakily; unaware that Jay had asked the same thing she did. Zane took note of her pale complexion as all the color drained from her face. Silver clenched her gloved hands tightly and swallowed a growing lump in her throat.

"It means it tells the future." Kai responded and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Jay laughed and tossed his head back, causing his auburn hair to fall in his face. "I knew that."

"Ah, I understand what prophecy means, Kai." Silver rolled her eyes when Jay wasn't looking and moved to stand outside of Kai's peripheral vision. "It has to do with premonitions and fortune telling and fate deciding the outcome of all things. You should put that down while you have the chance. Whatever this so called _'prophecy'_ is about, probably isn't a good thing. Since the First Spinjitzu Master's scrolls always tend to pretty much be 100% accurate when it comes to predicting future events, I'm warning you. Put that scroll away; it's bad news."

"And you would know?" Kai accused.

"Yes, I would;" Silver snarked and pulled the scroll down from Kai's eyes. She glared at him; fiercely cautioning Kai on his next move. "or did you forget that I have been Sensei Wu's student since I was nine? That's five years not counting my disappearance. Five. Years. More. Of Ninjutsu training and living in that monastery than you. I'm familiar with prophecies, and I will say it again. Do not continue reading further on in that parchment. You will regret it."

"Whatever." Kai disregarded any deterrents Silver had just set up. He rolled the scroll open further to find the symbols fading into a picture of six figures. Each one resembled a person in the following colors: red, blue, black, white, grey, and... green? "Uh, Zane. Continue, please."

Silver through her hands up and shot Kai an incredulous look with her sharp, blue eyes; which had lost their former mischievous spark.

"Did he not hear anything I just told him?" Silver's mouth was slightly agape as her hands fell to her side in a clenched fashion.

"One Ninja will rise above the others," Zane ignored Silver's reprimanding look and the words she spoke next.

"Kai. Tell him to stop translating." Silver hissed. Kai pretended not to notice. "It will tear this team apart."

"and become the Green Ninja." Zane continued on. "The Ninja destined to defeat the dark lord."

"Dark lord?" Kai questioned and examined the parchment with a newfound interest. "Hold on. You think they mean Lord Garmadon? Wait a minute, is that _us?_ "

"I don't know, Kai." Silver quipped sarcastically. "How about you put two and two together and just forget about it?"

"Uh, no." Kai smirked. "Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jay scoffed with a smile.

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?"

"Oh, First Spinjitzu Master." Silver sighed in defeat. "Here we go." Silver's shoulders tensed and her teeth were pressed together behind her lips. _I've got to stop this._

"Ha!" Kai snapped. "Isn't it obvious I'm going to be the Green Ninja?"

"Will you all shut up about the stupid Green Ninja?" Silver dismissed the prophecy with an angry scowl.

"The color obviously suits me." Jay poked with a devious smile.

"Technically, I am the best." Zane started in the argument.

"Everyone, stop it!" Cole suddenly exclaimed and tore his team's attention away from the scroll. He snatched the papyrus from Kai's hands and rolled it up tightly. "Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place: we're a team. Silver's right, we can't focus on this. It'll tear us apart. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason. Come on, let's head back home. We have training to do."

Cole motioned to his team, who all started towards their respective dragons. The others mumbled reluctantly, leaving them with buzzing minds and a guilty conscience.

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine." Jay admitted quietly from the saddle on Wisp's back.

"Well, I could use some exercise." Zane followed up.

"A booster to my Spinjitzu would be good." Silver agreed.

"Yeah," Cole encouraged them all. Although on the inside he felt just as distraught about the prophecy. "I've gotta work on some new moves."

With that, the dragons lifted into the air and soared over Jamanakai village to return back to the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Kai was the only one who had yet to start Flame on his wing beat.

"Could I be the Green Ninja?" Kai wondered aloud.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: You'll probably want an explanation.**

 ***** **Shōnen: The Japanese word for boy. Muchacho also means boy (which is Spanish), but I figured something Asian would be more suited for a show about Ninja. Also, I tried to find the best word suited for replacement, and came up with stuff like "otoko no ko." If someone here knows better than I do which words work better (s** **hōnen or otoko no ko) please correct me because I am horrible at Japanese. It's a really complicated language.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: May the Best Ninja Win

**A/N:**

 **Hails: Waugh! Guess who turned 16 on the June 13th? That's right. This girl! THIS GIRL RIGHT HERE. I am so OLD.**

* * *

The frost-biting blizzard tore through Lloyd's cloak as he hugged himself to keep what little warmth that was circulating through his small, ten-year old body. His breathing had grown ragged from the isolating hike, resulting in the puffs of air that escaped his moist (although not for long) lips in a pattern of small, frozen, carbon dioxide clouds. Lloyd hissed and growled bitterly as he trudged through the knee deep snow; kicking a stray rock as he did so. He glared at the rock with his dark scarlet eyes; loathing coursed through his every vein and cell, filling him with a determination for revenge. He wanted, desired, so badly to teach Jamanakai village a lesson. To teach those Ninja a lesson. He would not be toyed with. He was Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!

"Stupid Ninja." Lloyd grumbled. "I'll show them who they're dealing with."

With a few more steps, he frowned sadly and kicked the rock again. What would his father think? Terrorizing a village and not even succeeding in what he does? He should be feared among innocents and heroes. He should be respected and revered among his allies. Lord Garmadon had all of that. So why didn't anyone else feel the same way about him as they did about his father? Lloyd furiously kicked the rock again and went back into thoughts. How come every citizen in the village could bother to laugh when he was suffering? Why weren't they scared? What was he missing. With another frustrated growl Lloyd kicked the rock with all his might- _clang!_ Lloyd felt his clenched hands relax in surprise.

Now with fresh curiosity plaguing his thoughts, Lloyd marched forward until he reached a flat platform. Engraved into the ice and frozen soil the round door to a tomb laid exposed to the bitter snowstorm. The tomb was adorned with serpent-like decor that twisted and intertwined into an alluring spiral. The next thing Lloyd noticed was a stone snake head poking out of the snow. Without even considering the consequences Lloyd gently shoved the lever forward, pushing his cause into effect. The ground rumbled beneath him as if he were standing in the center of an earthquake. The tomb door before him jerked open with rusty mechanics, emitting a noxious green smoke into the air that wreaked of decay and something else Lloyd couldn't identify.

But the hatch Lloyd had just opened had him far too distracted, and with a scared whimper he suddenly found himself cascading into a deep pit. He let out a scream and grunted in pain when he hit the walls of the cavern. When the falling finally stopped, Lloyd skid across the ice on his back into the center of an ice cave. When the pain receded enough that he could stand, Lloyd jumped to his feet and investigated his surroundings. _Darkness, ice, more darkness, more ice, and even more ice. Fantastic._ What Lloyd could be nothing but the truth. The cavern consisted entirely of ice, which glittered and glowed blue with whatever natural light had barely made it's way into the cave.

 **"You are out of your mind to venture ssssso far from home, little one."**

Lloyd turned with a jerk to find the source of a masculine voice echoing throughout the frozen chamber. What had to be the longest and most terrifying snake Lloyd had ever seen slithered out from the inky cold. Lloyd gasped as he examined the creature. It was definitely a serpent, but it had arms and hands that gripped a golden serpentine scepter, complete with a dark, glowing sapphire. He also had a posture that indicated it acted more civilized and intelligent than Lloyd might have formerly anticipated. Along his scaled, naked body there were brilliant, natural designs that were so befitting of the creature. Especially a general.

 **"Look into my eyesss."**

Lloyd backed away in fear and observed the serpent's movements carefully; anticipating his every action. Lloyd tried to look anywhere but the serpent's hot red eyes. But eventually the young boy could not resist the compulsion to gaze into the sea of crimson.

 **"I will control you."**

Lloyd continued taking steps backward as the serpent advanced. Lloyd could feel every ounce of his will vanishing from his person. He could feel his eyes droop, his steps growing slower and weaker as his body succumbed to the alluring spirals. _Hypnotism?_ _The circles are so pretty. He is a Serpentine._ _He... controls... me..._ _He is my master. No!_ Lloyd felt his back hit a sheet of ice, temporarily snapping him out of his trance. With a scared cry he ducked down and squeezed his eyes shut fearfully. There was a groan from the serpent male but no attack. No pointed fangs sinking into Lloyd's skin; no sharp claws eagerly tearing him apart. Trembling, Lloyd cracked his eyes open to see the serpent male is a woozy state. In a desperate need to sate is curiosity, Lloyd stood and looked behind him to the ice shield he felt seconds ago and discovered his reflection looking back at him. _A mirror?_ Then it hit Lloyd and he watched as his reflection smirked the same way he did. With a newly discovered courage, Lloyd turned the general and spoke defiantly.

"No." Lloyd said confidently. "I will control _you_ from now on."

 **"My name isss General Slitheraa." The Serpentine introduced himself. "What shall you have ussss do, master?"**

"Us?" Lloyd asked in shock. He glanced around him when the rattling began to find the same Serpentine as before stepping into the light. Most of them resembled General Slitheraa's appearance for the exception of how they had legs instead of tails, and their designs weren't as intricate as the leader's. Lloyd breathed in and felt every fiber in his soul vibrate in anticipation. Lloyd didn't know why, but now he felt an obligation to be their new leader. "My own army of snakes!" Lloyd cackled.

Oh yes, Lloyd Garmadon would have his revenge.

He always does.

* * *

"So then we all agree." Jay finalized. "The prophecy states that one of us will become the Green Ninja, and the issue will not rest until it is decided."

On the dragon ride back home, of course the topic of the Green Ninja Prophecy came up with many protests from Silver to shut up about it. However, even Cole, despite his earlier tirade in taking Silver's side on the matter, even agreed that the prophecy is puzzling and should be solved immediately. The discussion lead to each male Ninja desperately wanting to prove their status as 'the best' because they wanted to be considered the most powerful. They wanted the Green Ninja title. To be revered and respected among their peers. Halfway through the dragon ride Silver finally became fed up with her warnings going unheard, and decided to stay in rage silently while the others stewed.

"May I suggest a tournament?" Zane proposed to the others. "Last Ninja standing is the best."

"And will be declared the Green Ninja." Kai concluded with a smile. "I love it!"

"You know it's funny," Silver spoke exaggeratedly. "One minute everyone was silent on the matter and only wanted to focus on training. The next you are ALL ignoring me when I'm telling you to let that stupid prophecy go! But no~ You won't even listen to me. Of course not. You lot who are so high on testosterone and pride have all decided that finding out who the Green Ninja is, is more important than what I told you about what it will do this team!"

"Relax, Silver." Jay brushed aside her worries nonchalantly. He pushed the doors to the monastery open- "Everything is going to be just fine. There's nothing to get all concerned about." -and found to his utter shock that Nya was running the training course in a series of expert flips and handsprings. She managed to duck under the spinning, dull axes before the Ninja's sudden appearance reeled in and took her by surprise. She made a noise of disbelief and the second her focus wavered her body went knocked the ground by the flat of an axe blade.

Jay, who felt unsettled with Nya's accident, wandered over to her still figure and pushed his hood halfway up to his scalp. He looked over at her with big, doe-like eyes. "Hey, Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" He asked and aided the teenage girl to her feet.

"Ah, I'm getting there." Nya sighed. "I heard what happened in town. Just a false alarm?"

Jay got a dreamy look on his face as he stared at Nya's slim figure. _Hot jumping cheescakes. Nya was hot._ His let his sultry daydreams go wild for a moment.

"Yeah." Kai confirmed, then attempted to usher Nya out of the way. "Uh, but we're gonna need the space. Sorry, sis."

On the other end of the monastery, Cole was already digging through a cupboard and had pulled out multiple sets of colored coded armor. He lightheartedly tossed an umpire helmet to Jay, which bounced off his head. Jay either didn't notice, or didn't have the energy to respond. Instead he picked up the helmet and slid it onto his head where he proceeded to tighten the straps. Cole continued tossing helmets to everyone, including Silver who caught her reluctantly. Upon everyone being dressed in their respective armor, Cole took charge in his role as leader.

"Since Silver doesn't want to compete, and she's made that perfectly clear, there will be two matches." Cole declared. "Then the winners of each face off for the title. Silver will be the referee. Armor's for our own protection." Cole smirked and held up the golden Scythe of Quakes triumphantly. "It's time to see what these babies can do!"

"Hey, Nya!" Kai called to his sister. "Wanna stay and watch me mop the floor with them?"

"No, thanks." Nya declined. "I think I'll just visit Jamanakai village. Knock yourselves out."

With that in mind, Nya headed for the door. She didn't want to stick around and watch her brother and friends fight to prove something silly anyway.

* * *

"All right!" Silver exclaimed through the umpire helmet with her iron sais at her sides. She placed her hands on her hips. "I don't think it needs to be said, but this will be a fair, clean fight. The Green Ninja doesn't need to fight dirty to win. With that in mind, first up: Kai versus Jay."

Silver motioned to each respective Ninja who readied their weapons. They growled at each other whilst their postures were tense and unmoving; not giving away a single clue about their first move. They anticipated Silver's words. The very ones that would begin this fight, and determine who is stronger. Silver took a deep breath. "Ready?" She asked. Kai and Jay both nodded. "Ninja, GO- AH!"

Silver's vision spun as Kai and Jay rushed at each other. She took a moment gather her wits about her, then hobbled over and sat down next to Cole and Zane; the former of which supported her weight until the world stopped spinning. She held her head and tried to blink away the grogginess that came over her. "If this happens again, I am SO going to kill you all." Silver threatened, then turned her attention to the fight.

Jay whipped the Nunchucks of Lightning over his head in a continual motion. His nerves buzzed and fizzed excitedly, and at the moment he thought right to strike, he felt lightning race through his body and electrocute him. He grunted in pain then braced himself when Kai moved swiftly; leaping over him. This put Jay on the defense and forced Jay to get up close and personal with his opponent. The gold clashed against each other, providing the air with a tingling ring that made the Ninja's eardrums pound against their temporal lobes. Without letting up, Jay seized a small window of opportunity and he made a few swings to Kai's sword. The same shrill toll as before.

Kai moved quickly enough that he managed to get behind Jay again, yet their weapons continued to collide. The Fire Ninja's opponent leaped back to avoid a sword strike and charged his nunchucks for another attempt at Kai's body. However, the latter moved just quick enough to swing the Sword of Fire in a graceful arc. A small fire ball about the size of a tennis ball hurled itself at Jay's unguarded person, which through the Blue Ninja to the ground and left incapacitated.

Kai's jaw dropped with shock and he smirked victoriously as his eyes ran down the golden sword eagerly which pulsed with burning hot firepower.

Silver stood from her spot and moved to stand between the two competitors. She waved her hand in a downward swing.

"Winner." She said firmly. "Kai."

* * *

"Next up: Cole versus Zane." Silver's voice resonated loudly. Smartly, she prepared herself and rolled her shoulders as Cole and Zane bowed to each respectfully. Off to the side Jay sulked unhappily with loss in the earlier round. "Ninja, GO!" She shouted, then somersaulted backwards to avoid the Earth and Ice Ninja's sharp weapons.

Cole shot forward in a burst of speed and swiped the Scythe of Quakes horizontally where Zane had been standing mere seconds ago. The scythe hit a piece of wooden training equipment instead, resulting in it being cleanly cut. It clattered to the ground, now clearly in desperate need of repairs. This showed just how sharp the scythe really was. Cole didn't spare a moment and charged Zane again on the offense. Zane barely managed to dodge each swing, and despite his minuscule chance to attack, he took it and vaulted over Cole's head.

Zane's sixth sense suddenly kicked in. Once he felt in tune with his golden weapons, the Shurikens of Ice, he pitched the weapon and it sailed across the air smoothly. Unfortunately, it also scraped too close to the ground; allowing Cole to stop it with his foot. Cole had a brief smug look on his face, before he realized that ice had gradually been growing from the shurikens. This in turn left Cole's boots frozen to the ground. Now with Zane getting a confidence boost, Cole wasn't in a good situation. Cole was forced to defense and his scythe was his shield.

Zane was never in one spot for more than a second as he propelled his last remaining shuriken in attempt to force Cole into surrender. While Zane was lost in his pride and caught off guard for only a split-second, Cole picked up on that tiny amount of hesitation. He swung his scythe near the the ground and tipped Zane up. The Ice Ninja fell flat on his back, his Shurikens of Ice completely lost from his grip. As Zane attempted to recover, Cole moved to quickly. The sharp blade of the Scythe of Quakes was up against Zane's throat.

Silver stepped forward and motioned for the two to stop their fight. Then she declared the victor.

"Winner: Cole!"

* * *

"Final round: Kai verses Cole." Silver announced. "For the prize and title of best Ninja, may the better man claim victory and rights as the Green Ninja. Ready? Ninja, GO!"

Silver maneuvered out of the way as quickly as possible the second Kai and Cole were at each others' throats. Sword and scythe bounced off each other in unison as the last round of fighting started. Cole and Kai gave it their all and pounded against each other. Neither of them let up and the battle became a deadly dance of blades. With their powerful movements striking each other. Kai's strong attack eventually pushed Cole back a few steps and the Black Ninja did multiple backwards handsprings. With his far away distance, Cole, upon instinct, drove the vehement point of his scythe into the ground. The training area shook with tremors the Scythe of Quakes sent out. This caused Kai to lose his footing and fall to the ground. However, Cole was too distracted with his sudden power boost to focus on stopping Kai; where as his other teammates praised his abilities.

"Very impressive."

"Yes!"

Kai jackknifed to his feet and growled furiously. He could feel his energy and emotion; his every desire to win and prove he held the highest standard of power compared to his teammates pouring into the Sword of Fire. He fueled himself; his eyes suddenly gaining a one-track focus not even Cole had seen in himself. Kai began to advance, but stopped himself when he felt his Spinjitzu tornado flare up out of his control. The Sword of Fire vibrated and trembled which sifted ice-cold fear through Kai's once adrenaline high body. The golden sword sparked and fizzed then lit up into the brightest burning flames Kai had ever laid witness to.

"It's too hot!" Kai exclaimed.

Silver shot to her feet in hopes to stop the match before things got too far out of hand.

"It's burning." Zane observed.

"Fire!" Came from Jay's mouth.

Kai wanted to let go of the sword but found that his hand muscles refused to remove themselves from the hilt of the Sword of Fire. Kai sought to resist the urge to bring more fire power forward, but much to his chagrin he wasn't even in control of his own Spinjitzu anymore. The funnel of orange flames swirled around him multiple times and painted his vision the color of fire. Willing his hands to release the sword, Kai soon heard the clang of metal against. The weapon was now at his feet, but not without consequences.

The training grounds went up in roaring flames.

There were screams and shouts to douse the flames, but to no avail. No matter how hard they tried to smother their mistake, it only got worse as time went on.

The monastery doors suddenly slid open with a loud _bang!_ Sensei Wu rushed out to see the fire and his initial move was to take the Shurikens of Ice. Without even flinching, Sensei Wu flicked the golden shurikens into the air and willed them to synchronize. Once they were on in Sensei's mind, they flew over the flames and shed sparkling ice and water in their wake. The flames ceased to exist and only left minor damage to the training equipment and grounds.

"What were you thinking!" Sensei Wu ground out angrily. Jay, being the biggest loud mouth, answered his master's question.

"Uh, we were trying to figure out who was the Green Ninja." He blurted out. With a quick smack upside the head from Zane, Jay realized his mistake. But by the time he tried to correct it, the damage had been done. "Ow! Uh, heh, did I say Green Ninja? No, sorry, ahem. What I saw was 'lean.' Uh..."

Sensei Wu shook his head as his students lined up to face the music.

"You were not supposed to see this." Sensei Wu stroked his beard and turned his back to the five Ninja.

"But, Sensei." Kai protested with inquisitive golden eyes. He slid the protective helmet off his head, causing his hair to gain static and stick up in every which direction (more so than it already was). "We wanna know. Which one of us is the chosen one?"

"None of you," Sensei Wu spoke harshly. "if you don't unlock your full potential."

"But my sword!" Kai tried to explain as he tailed Sensei Wu halfway up the steps to the monastery. "It was so bright. Is this what you meant by unlocking our golden weapons?"

"You are only at the beginning," Sensei Wu started wisely. His crystalline eyes scanned and scrutinized each of his students with such a cold gaze that reminded the Ninja of the ice sheets in the Frozen Wastelands from whence they had found the Shurikens of Ice. "and the road is long and winding. But yes, this is what I meant. If this is what it must take for you to train, then so be it. But none of you are near the level of what it takes to be the Green Ninja."

* * *

Sensei Wu continued his meditative session and he breathed the heavy scent of the Spirit Smoke. But he found for quite a while he could not relax. He knew why, though. That particular student had been on his mind ever since the others set fire to the monastery. He sighed and made a grab for his bamboo staff. He stood, then before any other move could be made, Wu spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"Silver. I know you're out there." Wu called. "You may come in."

The sliding door opened fluidly; revealing Sensei Wu's first student. Silver walked into the meditation area cautiously, but with Wu's reassuring gaze she swallowed her fear and approached with more confidence. "Come." Wu bid firmly as he sat in front of the Spirit Smoke again; his staff balanced across his legs - folded Indian style. "Join me."

Silver stepped forward with reverence and knelt before the other end of the incense so that she would be facing her teacher. She said not a word until Wu spoke up with all-knowing eyes. "Something is troubling you, Silver. Care to share with me?"

"A... Actually, I would like to tell you something ." Silver started with an unsure taint that gave away her fear. "You see-"

Sensei Wu held up a hand to silence the wind student. He reached behind him and unveiled a steaming hot kettle and a pair of tea cups.

"Tea?" The teacher offered. "It's green tea. It'll help keep you aware."

"Uh... sure." Silver accepted and Wu poured her cup as well as one for himself. Silver sipped from the tea cup graciously. "My apologies for interrupting you, Sensei. But yes, I would like to share my troubles with you. It's about the other students."

"What about them?" Sensei Wu asked curiously.

"Sensei." Silver spoke seriously. "Do you really think it was a good idea to use the Green Ninja Prophecy against them; use it as leverage to motivate them to train?"

"I see." Wu nodded in understanding to Silver's problem. "You are concerned about their competitive nature. You are thinking about him again. You know it wasn't your fault, right? There was nothing you could've told your brother that would've convinced him to stay. He was far too lost in his own ambitious desires to be saved. You tried your best, but words would not work against him anymore."

"It's not just that, Sensei." Silver pursed her lips. "I'm more concerned about my current teammates than about my past. Cole and Kai were really hammering each other in that last round. They were determined. They wanted it more than any other Ninja. I mean, if Jay or Zane desperately wanted to be the Green Ninja like the other two did, they wouldn't have gone down so easy during their fights. I'm worried about Cole and Kai; the latter more so than the former. It may have died out when you came and put out the fire... but I could see it. There was the same fire burning in Kai's eyes; the same one that burned in _his_ eyes. What if he turns out like... you know?"

"Do not fear, my student." Sensei Wu comforted. "Yes, those four admittedly weren't supposed to find out anything about the prophecy. But this time, I will make sure not one of them, not even Kai, are lost to those same desires that drove my other students mad. This is why I told your new brothers that if they really wanted to know, they'd have to train. This way they'd vent their pent up energy on the training equipment instead of more... reckless activities. They'll put their energy into training themselves instead of defeating each other."

"Are you sure this will work?" Silver sipped her tea again, then found she had finished it quickly.

"I am sure." Sensei Wu affirmed with nod. Silver smiled, her eyes gaining their lively spark once again. She placed the porcelain tea cup on the tatami mat floor and left the room with an joy Wu hadn't seen in her for a while now.

"Thanks, Sensei!" Silver exclaimed. "You're the best."

With that, Silver was gone. This left Wu with a sense of nostalgia. Sure, Silver had certainly had reached 15 years old. But Wu could still see Silver retaining her child-like innocence. Sometimes it still felt like Silver was only nine once again.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: OH MY GOSH. My teeth are killing me! I hate braces!  
**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.**

 **~Hails**


	5. Chapter 4: Jay, Can You Not?

**A/N:**

 **Hails: *chuckles nervously* Hi... so, it's been two years, huh? Sorry, guys, I suck. If you guys read my profile, you'll know that I kinda... migrated out of the Ninjago fandom. However, some nostalgia has recently been coming back to kick me in the butt and... I think I'm gonna come back and finish this.**

 **But in the meantime, here, my writing style has changed quite a bit so enjoy the chapter. (On another more positive note. Screw canon!)**

* * *

Jamanakai Village had become quiet and set in a tranquil state. The potential threat had been driven off and the civilians returned to their daily routine. In juvenile nature, the village's children squealed and chased a rubber ball; a merchant traded currency for fruits and vegetables for that night's supper. Unbeknownst to them, the innocent denizens, that something was creeping amongst the honey-like sweet and aisle of uneaten candy that a mere child would seize hold of.

Nya examined some of the apples on sale, unsure of whether or not she wanted to buy. They were fresh, the best on the market but also pricey and the First Spinjitzu Master knew Zane could make some of the most fantastic pastries with second-rate, clearance items. Nya wanted to imagine what he could do with the greatest harvest. She finally decided to fork over the money when a riveting scream pierced the air and her fingers squeeze down on the cash in her hand. The village clerk seized in terror.

"What on earth?" Nya voiced aloud as Lloyd Garmadon, who had only been there a few hours prior, terrorized Jamanakai Village and, much to her surprise, was succeeding in his endeavor. She cringed for a moment when a serpent appeared in the corner of her eye, sending a gelid feeling through her body that made her shudder. A snake's rattle sounded off elsewhere.

"Take the candy!" Lloyd demanded with a mock evil laugh. "Take it all!"

Glittering, blue serpentine soldiers scoured the village, coercing the people to gaze long into their bright red eyes that swirled like a whirlpool of blood. Nya scurried off immediately, taking what Ninja training she had retained in the months of idleness of Garmadon's absence to dash for a hiding place. She could see her breath float in puffy clouds through the air as her chest rose and fell rhythmically. She heard a passing conversation.

 _ **"Thissss makesss no sssense, General,"**_ One voice pointed out incredulously, his tongue flickering to taste the air. Faintly, cherries lingered in his mouth. _**"Raiding an entire town? For ssssweets?"**_

 _ **"You will do as I command, Scales!"**_ The other voice sneered vexedly. **_"I am the General and I hold the sssstaff!"_**

Nya narrowed her eyes, before listening for the rattle that indicated a Hypnobrai's approach. She sneakily rushed out of there as quick as a jackrabbit, unsure of this new information and what it could mean.

* * *

Sensei Wu could hear the sound of the Golden Weapons being put to use and he could feel the pressurized air of said weapons exerting themselves. The Ninja's strained grunts and shouts accompanied every act of training they committed, which was filled with blood, sweat, and tears. Every once and awhile, Silver would make a witty quip about how to use the weapons, earning her indignant shouts back about her sais. Wu inhaled the incense of the Spirit Smoke as he meditated. For a moment, he could see through the ability of clairvoyance: his very own nephew, leading an army of Hypnobrai serpentine through the destructed Jamanakai village whilst pushing a wheelbarrow full of candy.

A shot of gelid terror flooded the elderly man's veins. He was on his feet in seconds as he burst through the doors, eliciting a loud _bang!_ From them.

"The Serpentine have returned!" The elder sensei screamed, heaving and hanging onto the door frame with gelid fear coursing through him. "They're in Jamanakai village... the citizens, the children... everyone is in danger!"

"Easy, Sensei," Cole soothed, raising a palm of innocent gesture. "I'm sure Jamanakai village is fine. We were there an hour ago and all we found was your nephew causing some trouble. Sure, he threatened to release them but really-"

"Cole," Wu whispered darkly, eyes narrowing as a dare to continue that train of thought. "You of all people know the Spirit Smoke is unquestionably honest. You would doubt what it has told me?"

Cole swallowed, instantly regretting his words. He sighed, sweeping the faces of his teammates, who all seemed slightly fearful or bemused of the words they were hearing. He shook himself out of his stupor, then turned back to Sensei Wu curiously.

"Alright," He finally said unsteadily. He never wanted to admit Sensei's gaze sometimes terrified him, particularly when he was scolding with the utmost ire. "We'll check out the village."

"Sensei," Silver said, thinking of the words to put out in the air. "Is it true? The Serpentine are really and truly, back?"

"I would not lie," Sensei Wu murmured. "You can't afford to dawdle. Move, at once!"

"Sensei-"

"GO NOW!" He roared viciously. Everyone stiffened, gasped, appalled, but then dashed for the door, in such a rush that they couldn't even bother to remember to close it.

The steps seemed to fly out from underneath their boots as they raced for the dragon's keep, holding their balance and patience for the proper moments until everyone had mounted their respective glimmering steeds which took to the stratosphere vigorously.

"Stay close, stay together."

* * *

Villagers ran amok, screaming for help to escape their untimely captures at the claws of the settlement's assailants. One by one, denizens stared into the hazy red eyes, every muscle in their body down to the tips of their extremities were laced with the silver string of a ventriloquist's experienced hypnotism. Before long, no person was spared at the powers of the Hypnobrai: every man, woman, and child were under every whim and command of the Serpentine.

Silver breathed deeply as young Lloyd laughed ecstatically, gorging himself on sugar. _'I won't need my sais for this'_ she thought and left the metallic weapons glimmering on her hips. She strode forward, long, slow steps past the Serpentine who gawked at her audacity. Silver's eyes were on the prize: a little blonde brat with a delirious bliss for lollipops and pop rocks.

"I'm never coming off this sugar high! WHOO-HOO!"

The wagon tipped forward slightly, interrupting the young boy with a choked gasp as Silver pressed her palm flat against it and leaned down to his eye level.

"That's quite the buzz you got there, kiddo," She smiled roguishly. Some part of her was tempted to toss back a taffy just to tease him but she knew better. Silver would be no better than Lloyd if she acted in such a way. "It'd be quite a shame if I... cut you off. Don'tcha think?"

"Whoa, nice going, Silver!" Jay shouted from the rooftop.

Lloyd paused, staring in horror at the sharp grin on Silver's face as she taunted him. His instincts acted quickly after the initial shock and he jolted to search for General Slitheraa. Garmadon's son was stuck between a rock and a hard place and his only salvation was the spell he pulled over the Hypnobrai leader.

"GET HER!"

Silver rolled her eyes as the Serpentine approached at a leisurely pace and scorned pridefully. She'd learned her lesson, time to stop being slothful. With a sigh and a sturdy, earthen battle pose, feet planted on the ground as graceful and powerful as the snow leopard.

"Really, guys? That's as fast as you can go?" Silver smirked, bringing her experienced arms up to begin combat. "You're fighting a Master of Spinjitzu."

As if she were moving with the air currents, she hit hard and fast with the heels of her palms, striking down a final Serpentine with a Spinjitzu tornado-the one that was gloriously dark like the ones that swarmed Twister Valley. But as soon as they fell, she was surrounded by more. She groaned and pulled up her hood as her brothers readied themselves by her side. The sais sang in her hand as she unsheathed them from their covers.

A force of electric waves overwhelmed Silver and she reached over the same as Zane to halt the rapid spinning of Jay's nunchucks.

"You can't," Zane beat her to the punch. "The weapons are too unstable after using them in training. We might hurt someone."

"You're kidding, right?" Kai scoffed.

"Well, I guess that leaves us with RUUUUN!"

The Ninja scattered hastily upon command, vaulting over rooftops and scrambling between alleyways, as silent, unseen, and prepared to strike as the Cobras themselves. Eerie stillness permeated the thick, humid air. Cole observed his teammates positions in anticipation, breathing noiselessly as Silver tensed beside him. Despite shaking his head, he noted the way Kai leaped from his rooftop and fell to the floor with grace.

Even if he was to be confronted seconds later by Hypnobrai foot soldiers.

Kai huffed a laugh and lunged for them, twisting into a Spinjitzu tornado and _with magnificent form,_ smashed into a storefront wall. Jay made a noise that sounded somewhere between a snort and a sigh exasperation. Silver grimaced underneat her mask.

"Well, okay then..." She muttered, propping her chin up on her hands.

"Alright, I really didn't want to admit this," Jay said, mimicking Silver's actions. "But Sensei was right. We're _really_ out of shape."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hails: Pfffffffffft, I'm thinking I'll do review responses from now on, I kinda like the thought.**

 **Jaytastic love: I plan on adding some more female characters however, they won't show up for awhile. Whoopsy-daisy! And they aren't going to be Ninja either. And thank you so much for the review.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Ahaha, I wish I would've responded. I'm seventeen going on eighteen now TvT I cri evertiem. And yeah, I'm having a bit of fun with Silver. I haven't written about her or drawn her in such a long time, I really missed it.**

 **Stay savvy, my friends.  
~Hails**


End file.
